


Relax

by toesohnoes



Category: Bedlam (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan just wants to make Jed feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3327312009/bedlam-jed-ryan).

He takes Jed by the hand and leads him into his room, past the quiet rows of computers to his bed. Jed’s eyes are wide and his lips are far too kissable, so it’s all too easy to climb into his lap once he’s pushed down onto the mattress. Jed takes him into his arms, demanding and pushing when they kiss. His tongue soon presses eagerly into Ryan’s mouth, no time wasted.

Ryan wriggles his way out of Jed’s grasp and wriggles down between his legs. He peels open Jed’s jeans and pulls them down to his knees, while Jed watches him with his lips parted, his chest heaving for air. Ryan removes his glasses and places them on the bed, before he focuses his attention on Jed’s hard cock, taking the tip between his lips and listening to the way that Jed groans at the barest flicker of his tongue.

He can make Jed come apart when he starts to suck in earnest, his head bobbing while Jed reaches to thread his fingers through his hair, cautious as he touches him in case Ryan decides to stop: as if he could, as if he would ever want to now that this man is his.


End file.
